


Blood Lust

by the__writer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lost Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__writer/pseuds/the__writer
Summary: re·in·car·na·tionnounthe rebirth of a soul in a new body.-------------------------------------What would happen if a vampire found his dead lover alive again?
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Just another normal day

The sound of birds filled the room as a hand slips out from under the covers. The hand moves around the side table until the source of the noise is found, hitting to silence it. Pushing the covers off, the woman underneath squeaks as she stretches her body. Looking over at the clock, she sighs at the time. 6:15 am. Time to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and drying her hair, the woman put her long hair in a braid. She pulls out her wispy bangs and looks closer to at her face. Dark circle makes her groan as she pulls out her make up bag and starts making herself look more human like. Once satisfied the woman moves quickly around the room to get dressed. A light blue long pleated skirt and a plain white T-shirt, a smile finally showing up on her face as she approved of how she looked. The woman looked at the time, 7 am, just on time.

As she walked closer to the bookshop, a smile grew on her face as an elderly woman waved happily at her. She could hear her voice calling for her to hurry and a small laugh escaped her lips as she ran towards the woman. “Good morning Mrs. Kim.” She bowed to the woman who shook her head, “Luna how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that.” A large smile grew on Luna’s face. The Kim’s were the closest to a real family she could have dreamed of. The elderly couple basically try to adopt the young woman the day she came in for a job.

Mrs. Kim spun the younger around, looking at her outfit. “You always look so sweet.” A fond smile grew on her face as she wrapped her arm around Luna. She had worked at this bookstore since she moved to Korea a few years ago. It was where she felt the safest. Being around all the book reminded her of home and it calmed her down. Mr. Kim was busy getting the small café together for the day, reminding Luna of a memory. A year ago, the bookstore was going through some issues. They weren’t making money like they had in the past and the Kim’s were worried about their future. That’s when they asked Luna, their only employee, what to do. At first, she looked at them confused and stunned that they wanted her opinion. “Add a café.” She said in a small voice. And a few months later the bookstore was one of the more popular places among students. It got to the point where they had to hire more employees to help Luna.

Since the new employees started, Luna was promoted to manager. The Kim’s trusted her with everything. They told her she was like the daughter they never had. They had always been so busy with the store that they never even thought of having children and it’s was fine for the both of them. They loved each other more and more each day. The other workers began to file in slowly and Luna was always the warm face they saw, waving and smiling. Once she was sure that everything would be okay up front, she went to the back to look at the new shipment of books they had gotten last week. They were from some rich old man’s home that passed away and his children didn’t care about his book collection. It made the woman sad knowing that the gentleman probably adored each book. They were taken well care of and some were rare and old.

It was her job to work on getting each book in the system and looking up the prices and conditions of the books. Luna made the mistake once letting someone else do it and they messed everything up. It took weeks for her to fix everything. With a sigh, she put on music and beginning going through the books. It was a slow process, but she enjoyed her work. The calming music changed suddenly, catching her off guard, Luna looked up to see another person in the room with her. Shaking her head, she smiled, “If you’re going to do that then you best just come out and dance with me.” She laughed as her best friend popped out behind a stack of books.

“Luna,” she whined, “come dance with me.” The woman in front of her pleaded. Anna had been her oldest friend in the world. They both moved here when they were 20. They met at the age of 3 in a dance class. Anna being the loud and crazy one Luna being the quiet one. Everyone thought the two would hate each other, but to the surprise of their parents the pair seemed to be a match in heaven. They balanced each other out. Luna looked down at the hand in front of her, rolled her eyes, and took it. The two had dreams once of being professional dancers, that they’d both end up famous. But after trying to get hired somewhere for two years they both gave up. They stilled danced at every chance they could get but they no longer were a serious about it.

After a few minutes the pair fell to the floor laughing at the dumb moves they made up. Luna had gotten Anna a job at the bookstore when the Kim’s needed more employees. They already knew Anna as she would visit the store whenever she had a chance. They both knew that other workers thought them to be the strangest pair but they didn’t care. Luna lay on the floor taking in deep breaths, trying to calm down from laughing so hard. Her green eyes surveyed the room looking at the stacks of books around them. Though she loved dance more than anything in the world, this was where she felt like she belonged. With a sigh her eyes fell on a book that looked older than the others.

Knitting her eyebrows together, she crawled towards it. Anna gave her a look but gave up long ago questioning her best friend. She just watched as Luna picked up an old book. To her it looked like the others, nothing special. She then noticed Luna’s hands shaking. Her curiosity peeked as she followed her friend. Luna hadn’t even opened the book she just had it in her lap. Her hands kept running over it like she was in a trance. When Anna touched her back, Luna jumped and nearly dropped the book. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly, eyes never leaving the book. Her hands were shaking as she opened it.

It seemed normal at first but after a few pages that’s when she saw it. It was a photo that must have been a hundred years old or something. The edges had browned slightly but the face was still clear. And it was a face that brought Luna to tears. Her heart felt like her heart was breaking in a million pieces by just looking at the man. She didn’t realize she was crying until Anna wrapped her in her arms. "What’s wrong?” Her friends worry was dripping out with each word. “Why are you so upset?” Luna wished she knew why. This man, who wasn’t looking at the camera, made her feel like her soul was breaking but Luna felt something she never had felt before. It was killing her.

By the end of the week, Luna knew every inch of the man’s face. He was all she thought of. Her mind was stuck on him. But as the end of the week approached, Anna pulled her away for their weekend of fun. Each weekend the pair would get dressed up and go out. They drank themselves silly and enjoyed their youth. Tonight, would be no different, Luna needed to get her mind off that silly picture. Whoever he was, he was long dead. Anna picked out the outfit, a short red and black dress and black lace heels, for Luna. Anna was the only one who got to see Luna look like this, well her and everyone at the dance clubs they went to. She had curled her hair and put on slightly heavier make up on with a red lip for good measure.

The pair smiled and got a car to the club. Tonight was all about fun. Nothing would get in the way of that.


	2. Blood Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with the boys.

Life hasn’t been so easy on his kind. Some had been hunted, some just murdered for fun. But most of those were the naïve new vampires. The ones who thought the world would change for them after. Nothing but hunger comes after you change into a beast. Pain and hunger. It drives most mad. To be in a state like that not knowing what is happening and why you can’t get ahead of this hunger. The myth of born vampires was always on the tips of everyone’s tongue. That they were stronger, could control their thirst, live in the sun like humans. But that was just a story told to the young children to scare them at night, right?

Kim Yugyeom had lived for a long time by now. But he was still the youngest of his group of friends, to which they never let him forget. He had seen kingdoms fall and rulers die. His lovers in the past faded away which each year. He learned a long time ago to not get attached at anyone again, to leave his heart closed off for those around him. Right now, the tall man could be seen smiling at a table as he listened to a young girl retell the story of born vampires. Everyone knew about the ones that were made and they feared them, but the thought of one being able to blend in with humans shook people to the core.

“-and they’ll come out of nowhere and just gobble you up!” The small girl was very animated as she spoke. “Grandmother said that no one knows what they look like, but that they could be anywhere and second of the day!” She almost yelled to her friends who all cowered from her. He laughed to himself as she continued, shaking his head. If she only knew, he was sure she’d be even more terrified. He smiled politely as he went to throw his trash away, careful not to show off his fangs.

When he exited the restaurant, he could hear music playing softly in the distance. It was a song he hadn’t heard in years, one he thought he’d destroyed all the copies of. His feet moved on their own toward the melody with a mind of their own. He tried to stay away but he knew his mind would never let him. It was their song, the one they danced to every night. The one that they fell in love to. As he found the source he cocked his head in confusion as it was coming from a bookstore. The place seemed normal enough but how did they get their hands on this song?

Every few years a ghost would appear to him. It came as a passing scent, a laugh to similar in the streets or a dance someone preformed. Like someone from his past was trying to remind him. He knew who it was, it was the one lover he could not forget. The one who left him to face the world alone. Her face had all but vanished from his mind but small things of her still lingered. He was lost in his thoughts as he entered the store. He didn’t know what he was doing, this was stupid. It’s just a song. The notes and melody could be from anything. Being in this store brought all of the memories hurtling back into his mind. How they met, how the fell in love and how it all ended. It was all but too much, his mind racing. Everything calmed when he heard a single laugh. It rang out like bells and his heart swelled. But then…then he heard the cry.

It was all too familiar to him. The sound broke his heart all over again. He stood there like a fool wanting to go comfort whomever was crying. But he knew better, he had to keep his distance he couldn’t fall in love again. He wouldn’t let himself. As he was leaving he caught them smallest hint of honey and lavender. Now, all humans had a sent. Good, bad or anything in between. Most of the time he just ignored and moved on. But this sent was heaven, it had been so long since he smelled blood this sweet. Shaking his head he moved towards the door, he was just lost in memories he told himself. There was no way this could be her. He turned once more just to make sure and left the store, making a note to never come here again.

The rest of his week was uneventful. He spent his time at his father’s company trying to understand why he was needed here. For centuries, his family supplied the world with blood. It was laughable. Vampires supplying blood to humans who needed it. But they made a fortune from it. Yugyeom knew one day he would have to take over for his father when it was time for him to “retire”. He knew the company better than anyone and did care for it anymore. When he was younger, it meant everything to him. The power it gave him the status he earned, but now in these times, it was just old. Nothing changed. He rolled his eyes as a human underling said something to him. He tuned them out and decided it was time to leave.

He knew his father didn’t really care, he knew his son was capable to run this business on his own. But formalities. He felt a vibration in his back pocket to which garnered to eye roll from the young man. He sighed when he saw the name pop up. Sliding his thumb over the screen he put his phone to his ear and almost imminently regretted it. “YUGYEOM!” The voice on the other end shouted. “Hi, Hyung.” He said trying to stifle a laugh as he listened to his best friend. “Listen, you’ve been a weird slump again and I was thinking we could go out and have some fun. You know, like WE used to.” He knew what the other meant. Go out get blood drunk and live like the world was ending. And to be honest it sounded like a good idea. “For once, Bam, I think you have a great idea.” He laughed as the other made an offended sound, “Excuse me, all of my ideas are great. You all are just too boring to understand them sometimes. I’ll be at yours by 10 tonight.” And with that the older hung up the phone.

He got himself together wearing black jeans that to some looked too tight and an expensive button down shirt. He wanted to play up the vampire look slightly by adding just a touch a red to the inner of his lips and red under his eyes. With that, he made his way downstairs as the doorbell rang. Slipping on his shoes he opened the door to see 6 men all looking at him. “He’s doing it again.” One shouted in laughter. He laughed with his friends as they grabbed him and threw him into a large car. It almost looked like a kidnapping if one looked too quickly.

On the outside the car looked normal, oversized yes but normal. On the inside you knew why it was so big. Seats lined the side of the car and poles stood in the middle. Yugyeom put his head in his hands at the sight, knowing full well the debauchery that would go on tonight. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. The drive to the club was long and the men inside relished in the length knowing that they could enjoy themselves in peace for now. Each one had a girl dressed in almost nothing begging the men to turn them into a vampire. They were nearly pathetic if it wasn’t for the fact the blood kept flowing. He looked over to his friends and each seemed to be having more fun than the last.

The leader of their little group, JB, had a girl in each arm biting them all over their skin making the blood spill all over. Jinyoung, who tried to be the most civil out of them, had a girl writhing on his lap as he bit into her neck slowly drinking what he wanted out of her. Jackson had a girl pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around him as he bit all over her chest. Mark the eldest of them, had a girl pinned down as he bit her on her inner thigh smirking up every now and then up at the screaming woman. Youngjae, seeming the most innocent of them, had a girl screaming out in pure pleasure as he bit around her nipple. BamBam was nearly having sex with a girl, his lips stained red as her blood fell down his chin. And Yugyeom, well Yugyeom had nearly drained the girl bouncing on his lap. The driver cleared his throat catching them men’s attention and announced that they were a few minutes away from the club. A groan left the 7 men’s throats as they let go of the women in their grasps. The men looked civilized and sweet but in the end they all were beasts who lived off blood.  
Yugyeom zipped up his pants as he let go of the spent girl on his lap. She fell with a dopey smile on her face. They cleaned themselves as the car pulled up to the club. When they exited the car no one would ever know what had happened as they looked as perfect as they did when they started. Not a drop of blood left of their clothes. Walking up Yugyeom couldn’t help but smirk as most of the made vampires shrunk and moved out of their way. The boys were ready to get drunk, blood drunk to be exact. Being blood drunk was better than anything in the world to a vampire. “Tonight will be fun.” He said to himself as he walked into the club.  
The club, “Bliss” was mainly for vampires but they let humans in as well if nothing more than the fun of having them there. When the men walked in they each had a smirk painted on their face. Some of the made vampire here had never seen a born vampire and they looked scared. The humans all looked at the men with hunger in their eyes. Most humans couldn’t resist them and the men knew it. Yugyeom took in a deep breath trying to get used to the scents of the humans. And that’s when it hit him, honey and lavender. It hit hard. Memories flashed before his eyes as he started looking around in a panic. It’s long been known that when someone of his kind meets their soulmate that that person’s blood smells better than anyone else’s on Earth. But hadn’t he already met his? He frantically looked around for the source of the smell, but it went as quickly as it came to him. He let out a small laugh and shook his head. His head must being playing with him again


	3. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's second job comes with a string attached.

Even with her eyes closed, Luna had a raging headache. Just like every Sunday morning she swore off alcohol. Her eyes opened slightly when she felt something shift behind her. That’s when she noticed the arm draped over her. Trying to play back the memory of last night Luna smiled slightly. She turned over and saw a beautiful woman still asleep next to her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and the woman began to wake up. “Morning.” The other said in a sleepy tone. A smile grew on Luna’s as she left a kiss on the woman’s forehead. It’s not that she wanted the other to stay for a long time but the nice girl in Luna didn’t want to kick her out just yet.   
She sat up in the bed and put her hair up in a bun as the other woman tried to pull her back in the bed. “I’m sorry, but I have to go shower.” She said softly placing a kiss on the woman’s lips. “I have to go to..to church soon.” She lied. “Feel free to take a shower down the hall and get something for breakfast.” Luna said as she put on an oversized shirt and nearly ran to her bathroom. She really tried to be a nice person but a one-night stand was just that. Once she was safe in the bathroom, Luna took off her shirt to look at her body. “Please no marks.” She thought to herself. At least the woman in her bed wasn’t a vampire. At least hopefully. After a good once over, she sighed in satisfaction knowing nothing was there. Turning on the hot water Luna stood in the shower for what seemed like eternity.   
Just knowing what she what the night was going to include made Luna want to just melt into the water. After finishing washing her hair free from the smell of alcohol, Luna stepped out and grabbed a towel. She waited at the door for a while wondering if her partner from last night was still there. Opening the door slightly she saw her bed empty and the other’s clothes gone. With a deep sigh she walked out to get ready for the day. Looking over at the clock she groaned knowing it was already 11 o’clock. She only had a few more hours until her second job started. It this job took almost everything out of her. She slipped on a pair of jean shorts and crop top. That’s when she noticed a note on her side table, “Call me if you want another round.” It even had a kiss mark on it.   
A laugh slipped out of her lips as she read it. Luna never called any of them back. This seemed to happen every time and maybe one day she’d change it but for now she didn’t have time for love. Grabbing a bowl of yogurt, she sat on the sofa and turned on a drama. She watched for a few hours before looking at the time again. 3 pm. “Ugh.” She sighed out rolling her eyes.   
After spending the better half of the afternoon getting herself read. This was the job that paid for her large apartment and kept her bills paid. The bookshop was more of place she wanted to always be at. Last night her and Anna had come to Bliss to party but tonight it was time for her to work. Bliss was notorious among the party scene. Humans were allowed inside but they couldn’t go downstairs. That was just for vampires. But as Luna pulled back up to the club, she laid her head on the steering wheel knowing that she’d have to deal with being touched all night.   
In the vampire only part of the club, it was completely different than the club above. The smell of iron assaulted you as you started the decent downstairs. Once inside, poles and dancing stages lined the walls. It was a strip club where vampires could freely drink from the human dancers. The girls could only work a few days out of the week to build up their blood supply. Luna had been so ashamed that she worked here that she never told anyone in her life. They all thought she volunteered at a hospital.  
The man at the door grunted and smiled down at Luna as she walked up, giving him a coffee. The girls all called him Bear his job was to make sure they were always safe. He was probably the nicest vampire any of them knew. He really was a big teddy bear. He saved Luna a few times when the customers got a bit too rowdy and violent. The management treated the girls like they were the most valuable people in the world, but they all knew it was because this kind of place was illegal, and no one wanted a snitch.  
By now it was 10 pm and time was coming close to their open. The other girls started filing in, laughing and excited about the night to come. When in the club, each girl had to wear a scent blocker, so the vampires had no way of finding them outside of this place. Most of the girls joked how they wanted them to find them to change them and live forever, but Luna just shook her head every time. They wore the blockers as jewelry so the vampires wouldn’t find out. Everyone had their own story as how they got the job. Most were found out on the street or random club goes. Luna was one of the few who had a different story. On one of the auditions a man approached her and gave him his card. She was hired on the spot, no need to dance for them or anything. It took her a few days to accept after they explained it to her.   
Three years later here she was making more money than she thought she ever could. The best part for Luna is that they require all the girls to wear masks to hide their identity even further. She always took it a bit further and put a wig on, tonight it was blonde to go with the theme. Angels and Devils. Half of her wanted to be a devil, but as usual she was put in the sweeter outfits. Placing the mask over her eyes she looked back at the person in front of her. It nearly took her breath away how different she looked every time she was here. One of the girls ran up and put some red lipstick on her lips as each of them had to wear it during the night.   
With a sigh, Luna walked out. What she wouldn’t give to be one to of the waitress or bartender, the only good thing was that she’d get to dance. Even if she had to take her clothes off for a bunch of horny vampires. It only took a minute before she felt a tug on her arm. “Good evening, princess.” The voice whispered in her ear and she nearly melted on the spot. Even though she disliked her job sometimes this was the highlight. Her favorite customer. He always wore a mask as well since it was part of the attire for the vampires as well. The girls who came through out the week told her once that he only comes on Sundays and waits until he sees her to make a move on anyone.   
If she knew better she’d say she was in love with him. Especially when he called her princess. She turned and looked up with a smile on her face. “Hello to you too, Sir.” They were always so polite to each other no matter how long it had been since they’d seen each other last. He pulled her into one of the private rooms giving the bartender a glare as he walked by. It was almost a struggle to keep up with him as his steps were much wider than Luna’s.   
Once in the room he pulled her in for a kiss. At first it was a light peck. He kissed all over her face and she laughed slightly. On the outside he was a touch commanding man, but when it was just them he was like a cute puppy. Always begging for her attention wanting to kiss every moment of their time together. Part of the reason she adored this man is even though he was a vampire he never bit her. He seemed to just want to worship her as she was. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in so he could rest his head against her stomach. Luna ran her hands through his black hair, getting what sounded as almost like a purr back.   
He looked back up at her and his eyes darkened a bit as he pulled her down. He kissed her again but this time he kissed with hunger. Like he wanted to drink her dry right there. Kissing wasn’t allowed but for some reason they could get away with it every time. Pulling away from the man, Luna grinned and took a few breaths in, “Just because you don’t need to breath doesn’t mean that I don’t.” She laughed slightly putting their foreheads together. He just looked up at her for a while, taking in her eyes in. Did he love her too? She swore he looked at her as if she was his whole world. Was she just a replacement for someone else? It had to be that. Vampire’s don’t love humans.  
He brought her back to focus by tucking her hair behind her ear, “What are you thinking of?” His voice was like honey. He kissed her forehead, “Tell me. I want to know everything about you.” He said this often but she had to come up with a story each time because it was dangerous for him to know too much. She was about to say something when a knock came at the door. The man growled as a voice came through, “Violet,” her stage name though Luna could be an easy name, “ it’s nearly your turn.” She sighed and turned back to the man under her. “Duty calls.” She kissed him deeply and stood up. “I can take you away from all of this.” He said under his breath as grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. He said this every time, he was just full of lust is what she had to tell herself each time. “I know.” She said kissing his forehead once again, “Maybe one day?” He pulled her into a hug, careful not to squeeze her too tight. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear. This was new. He’d never said that, it caused her to panic slightly. Love was too much. He didn’t even know anything about her, he only knew the delicate lie of Violet. She stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. She finally pulled away and looked up at him, “No you don’t.” She kissed him again before quickly slipping away from him.   
Luna nearly ran backstage trying to get away from him and everyone. Her cheeks were flushed and she had tears forming in her eyes. The one time someone she liked to her that he loved her but he only loved the made-up version. He wouldn’t love the real her, no one did. She was too quiet to garner any attention from men. Shaking her head she took a deep breath as one of the other girls, Diamond came up to her, “You okay, sweetie?” Even here she was treated like a paper doll. “He told me he loved me.” It came out as a whisper as she started trying to calm herself down. “Oh sweetie, is it the first time one of them have said it to you? You can’t get to close to them. They will say whatever they can to get whatever they want.” She rubbed her back. Luna nodding knowing what the older said was true. He had to have wanted something. Maybe he wanted to drink her blood for the first time. Luna looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her makeup, turned and gave Diamond a hug. “Thank you.” The other hugged back and left her.   
The music started and Luna made her way to the stage. This is when she had to let Violet take over, if not she would be a wreck on stage. Luna was shy and reserved, but Violet was made to be on a stage like this. It was like a switch that came on once the lights hit her skin. Tonight it was a new routine with new music and everyone seemed to love it. That is until she saw a familiar gaze. It was him and he was surrounded by a group of men who had their eyes glued to her. He looked quiet angry and she just flashed him a smile and blew a kiss in his general direction. He melted on the spot blushing and trying to hide his smile. What she would do to wake up to that smile every day. He seemed like the man of her dreams; attentive, sweet, loving and dominate. If only she could convince him to truly love the real her. Her stage ended and she smiled and waved to the people in the room as one of the stage hands grabbed the money.   
Back stage she got herself dressed and was ready to walk out again. As she came back he was there waiting for her. Luna laughed and wrapped her arms around his back. “Did you miss me?” He nearly jumped out of his skin causing her to laugh. He was some big scary vampire but he was so cute. He looked down at her and smiled big. “There is my princess. I hate having all these people watching you.” He pushed her hair off her shoulder and noticed to marks on her neck. It looked like a bite if he didn’t know better. She felt his hand on her neck and smiled, “My mother used to say marks like this are from our previous life. From when we died.” He let go of her and moved away from her. She noted the look on his face, confused and angry? “I have to go.” He said coldly and walked away. Luna stood there with her hands at her sides. Bear looked at her and the man leaving the club. He looked just as confused and the group of men he was with looked over at her. They looked just as confused as she was.


	4. Confusion

Last night was a blur for the young man. They had spent most of the night drinking from who ever came to them. The group didn’t care who watched them, daring any of them to come up to them and bother them. Getting blood drunk was fun but his real fun was coming tonight. He couldn’t help but be excited from the moment he woke up. This usually was something he did alone but this time he invited his friends wanting to show off what he believed to be his. He knew she only came on Sundays, part of the reason Sunday was his favorite day of the week. It wasn’t like they guys hadn’t been under Bliss, most vampires met there for a good time with willing humans.   
He climbed out of his bed and laughed as he saw the men cuddling each other all passed out. If only people saw this version of the big scary group of vampires now. When out in public the men acted like they were the toughest men in the world, putting up that front to scare all those around them. They needed to keep all others in line. But behind closed doors, this group was a bunch of fool who enjoyed life way too much. They all were well over 400 years old but their love of life never left. Partly because they always knew they had each other. Life was a never-ending game for the group, each day was something new. Somehow.   
He shook of the sleep and headed downstairs. He got the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood and took a deep swig from it. Eating human food was possible but it never filled him like blood did. Yugyeom walked around his house a bit ending up in his library. He walked up to one of the shelves and pulled out a very old looking book. He took it over to the desk and opened it. Thumbing through it, he found the page. In it was a photo, one that he looked at every day for a while. He felt his heart break whenever he looked at it. It was her, his lover. The one who died far too early for him. He was ready to make her into a vampire so they could live forever. It was rare, but someone who got bit couldn’t make it through the change and died. Unfortunately the night he tried to change her she died in his arms. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at her face. He had to look at it because if he didn’t he would forget her completely.   
He was interrupted by the sound of a knock, “Yugyeom?” The voice said as they came in. It was Youngjae who looked at the younger with a look of sympathy. “You have to stop looking at that.” He came up to the younger and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s been well over 100 years and how could you have known. You have to stop torturing yourself.” He said softly as Yugyeom wept silently. Who would have thought the son of the strongest born vampire would be this emotional. Youngjae took the book from him and put it away like he did most days. “You said you had something to show us tonight, right?” He smiled wide at his friend who sniffled. Yugyeom looked up at his friend and smiled reminding of the plan for tonight.   
The men got themselves together for the night. They didn’t look as fancy as they did last night but they still looked nice. Tonight was a night for Yugyeom to show off. As they pulled up to Bliss, he nearly ran out of the car. They all knew what was under Bliss but it was always a hush hush thing. Humans had tried to get in for years but they were just taken away. As the youngest got out of the car, he felt a hand grab at his shirt color. “Slow down, it’s still early.” JB said looking at his friends. A whine come out of Yugyeom’s mouth as he tried to make a cute face up at the other man. JB shook his head and let go.   
Once they were given their masks, they found a table and sat. Yugyeom was antsy he was nearly jumping in his seat at every girl that came out from the door. It took about 30 minutes before he saw he come through the door and his heart swelled up at the sight. Tonight she was blonde and had angel wings. He thought his heart would give out right there. She looked as she was always supposed to look to him. A pure and perfect angel. Without saying a word to his friends he got up and nearly ran to her. As he got closer he took a deep breath and took her hand. “Good evening, princess.” His breathing hitched as she turned to him with a smile on his face. His knees almost gave out at her smile. She was like the sun to him. He looked back at his friends who were very occupied by the girl dancing on stage. It was a perfect chance to be alone.   
When they got into the private room he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to kiss her. Her lips made him feel more alive than he had in years. Something about this girl made him feel like he had never been broken before. He couldn’t help himself but bring down every wall he ever had up when he was with her. He knew he was in love with his girl and he had no idea why. It had started innocently as it could get in a place like this. He came in one day and was taken instantly by her. He used to come in every day to try and feel something. But that day three years ago, he found love again. She was on stage for what seemed her first day but she commanded attention from all those around. Watching her dance he could feel the heat in his body rise. When she had finished, he watched in near horror as a man got her attention and took to the back rooms. Everyone knew what that was for, it was where the vampires drank to their fill of the woman. Anger build up inside of him and he stormed out of the place. He vowed to never come back, but he found himself coming everyday hoping to see her again. He finally asked around and found out on the days she would be in. After that he came every Sunday just to see her. After a while he became brave enough to take her to the private room and all he wanted to do was make her smile.   
Yugyeom sat down and pulled her close. Her skin felt so warm against his. He could have stayed like this forever. Then he felt her finger in his hair and it make his eyes roll to the back of his head. He let out a moan but tried to stiffen it. He pulled her on to his lap and kissed her again. This time he deepened the kiss wanting to taste her in every way he could. They kissed like that for a few moments until she pulled away, he started pouting when she pulled from. Her comment made him laugh slightly. He would give this world if given the chance. He watched her for a moment looking at her face desperately wanting to take the mask so he could see more of her face. “What’s are you thinking of? I want to everything about you.” He knew told her this too much but he wished that she would actually let him get to know her.   
He growled at the voice interrupting their time together. He only got this day of the week and he wanted to spend the whole night with her like this. Her on his lap, kissing her, making her sigh in pleasure. They had gotten so close to having sex so many times but there was always in interruption and it was starting to piss him off. Without thinking he told her what was on his mind, “I can take you away from all of this.” He looked up hoping she would agree but her response was what he was expecting. He held onto her wanting to keep her with him for a minute longer. “I love you.” He said in her ear praying she’d say it back. His heart almost broke when she denied what he confessed. And just like that she was gone from his embrace.   
Begrudgingly Yugyeom walked back to his group. He looked like a wounded puppy. He slumped down into his seat as they announcer said something over the mic. He wasn’t really paying attention he was too lost in his feelings and thoughts. That is until out the corner of his eye he saw angel wings. His full attention was on stage as his current obsession started to dance. He looked at his friends as they all drooled over her as well, he wasn’t sure if he felt proud or annoyed. He was about to say something to them when he caught her smile. Then she did something she’d never done on stage before she blew him a kiss. He could feel his cheeks get hot as his friends started hyping him up. Once she was done, he took in a deep breath and smiled smugly. “That’s what I wanted to show you. My favorite human here.” He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.  
“Is that the one you disappeared with?” Jackson asked him. Yugyeom nodded proudly. He was going to make her his one day. They slapped his back and laughed. He had their attention for a moment that is until the next human walked up on stage. He watched her for a moment but she was nothing compare to his Violet. He knew that wasn’t her real name but it’s all he knew. He got bored as the group enjoyed the next few girls so he got up and walked to the door that he knew she’d come out of. He wanted to intercept her before anyone else got near her. He hated being this possessive over this human but he knew that he wanted her in every way he could.   
He had his back at the door laughing at his friends as they started making fools of themselves when he felt arms around his back. He almost screamed when he heard her voice and melted again. Turning he pulled her close to his chest and moved her hair out the way so he could look at her better. When he did, he saw two marks on her neck, they looked at familiar. But they looked more like a birthmark than anything else. He ran his finger against it and listened to her explanation. And that’s when he smelt it again. Honey and Lavender. It was coming from her. His new favorite human. How had he never smelt it before, she always smelt normal. Why all the sudden did she smell like her? “I have to go.” He said colder than he meant and walked out of the club. He was completely confused.   
He got the car and just sat in it until the rest of his group came out. “Hey,” Jinyoung was the first to speak, “why did you leave like that? The night just started?” But Yugyeom just sat there looking at one spot. “Are you okay?” Mark asked him. He shook his head no and looked up at them pleading to leave. They must have understood because they all got in the car and left in a moment. The car ride back they tried to ask him a million questions, trying to get the truth out of him. When they pulled back to his place he finally spoke, “Is it possible that she didn’t die?” He asked quietly. They all looked back; heartbroken for the youngest. They knew the story, hell they were all there when it happened. “No,” BamBam said, “you know we had to burn her body after.” The words brought tears back to the youngest eyes. How was it possible?   
He stopped going to Bliss on Sundays after that. He didn’t need to be remind of her anymore. It had to just be a weird twist of fate and he wanted no part of it.


	5. A surprise visit

It had been weeks since she saw him last. She even started going to Bliss on other days of the week in case he came in. But no one had seen him. What did she do? Was he mad cause she couldn’t say that she loved him too? She stopped going out on the weekends as well. She told Anna that she couldn’t drink anymore because it was causing her issues, which was true, but really it was because she was sad to be at the club more than once a week. When she had to be there for work, she looked for him every time. How she wished she knew his name now.  
It had been almost a month and Luna had been pouting at the bookstore as well. And today one of the cashiers called out. Instead of making someone else come in, Luna decided she would take over the desk. It was something to keep her mind off him. And to make it worse it was Anna’s day off. At least with her here she could have fun when no one was in the store. The other staff watched her for a while trying to figure out what was wrong but no one could figure it out. Luna was way too good at hiding her feelings at work. When ever someone came to the desk, she had the warmest smile and helped anyone who came near. They shrugged it off as she just wasn’t having the best day. It happened to everyone right?  
For some reason Luna started carrying the photo of the man she found in the book around with her. It stayed safely in her apron pocket so she could pull it out and look at it whenever she felt lonely. She no longer cried when she looked at it. It only brought her momentary happiness. It was better than nothing. She had that awful sinking feeling again. It was suffocating. Luna sighed as she played with her earrings, they were her scent blockers. She had gotten to lazy to take them off so she just started wearing them every day. Her attention was stolen for a moment when the bell ran, “Welcol-“ She started to say but was surprised to see no one at the door which was nearly impossible seeing as the desk was near the front door. That and the door was far to open for just the wind. “Hello?” She said trying to get a response from who ever walked in. Normally they weren’t to leave the desk unless someone needed help but her curiosity took over.  
She turned the corner and ran into a chest. Looking up she nearly passed out. It was him. He was here. How was it possible? What would she say to him? Her mind was racing as she griped the photo in her pocket. She watched as her hand started moving up to touch this man’s face. She had to grab it before she completely embarrassed herself. Stepping away from him she looked up at him again, “Welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?” She was impressed with herself that she didn’t stutter. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Even more beautiful that this old photo of someone who looked just like him.  
He opened his mouth and Luna nearly fell on her ass. “Just looking for a book about reincarnation.” He said. His voice was the same as her mysterious man at Bliss. She wanted to reach out and touch him, they had the same build and everything. It couldn’t be him. Did he follow her here? But that’s impossible the scent blockers were always on. But if this is really him how was he out in the daylight? He was a vampire and everyone knew they could only come out at night. It was her safety net. But here he was, in her face looking at her like she was crazy.  
“Uhm, I think w-we have some over here.” She said quietly prayed he wouldn’t recognize her voice or anything about her. He followed her around the store far enough away that she could breath. Once she found the section she smiled slightly, “Here.” She said as she reached to get the book for him but it was just out of her reach. She let out a soft moan as she felt him press against her as he reached to get the book. Her face flushed knowing he hear her by the way he looked down at her. She couldn’t help the sound, she felt it had been so long since he touched her. He looked down at her and she got a good look at his eyes and she was certain it was him. His eyes were soft but strong at the same time. She felt her heart beat faster than it had in a while.  
He pulled away from her and she had to fight the urge to pull him closer to her and kiss him. It was a hard fight one she nearly lost but she remembered that she was at work. She couldn’t do that here, not when the Kim’s were standing there talking. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she nearly ran in front of him to the desk. She pulled her hair up in a bun since the store had suddenly gotten to hot. “Can I help you with anything else, Sir?” She said confidently trying to sound as normal as she possible could. He gave her look as if hear her say that brought something to his mind. He shook his head and smiled at Luna.  
He paid for the book and started to the door, “Excuse me?” She said not knowing what her brain was making her do. He turned to her and she stopped breathing. See him in the sun light was even more stunning than seeing him under the lights of the club. Her legs moved towards him like she was a moth to his flame. She bit her bottom lip trying to work up the confidence, “I’m Luna.” She bowed slightly to him as he looked confused. “I don’t want to sound weird, which I will. But uhm, I found this picture in a book last month and I swear it looks just like you. Which is impossible unless it’s your great great grandfather or something, right?” She put her hands on her neck and watched as his eyes followed her hands. “Right.” He said, eyes glued to her neck now. “D-Do you want to see it?” She questioned why he was listening to her at this point. She sounded like a lunatic.  
He nodded and she took his hands back into the store, all the way to the back. She just didn’t want him to leave her just yet. Once they were in the back, she went to find the book trying to sneakily put his photo back in the book. She brought it to him and showed him. His eyes grew in surprise slightly. “Wow..” he said under his breath. “Where did you get this?” He looked at her with concern. “It was from a dead rich guy; his kids didn’t want his book collection anymore so they donated it to us.” She said looking anywhere but in his eyes. She knew he was going to figure her out any moment. He put his hand on hers and sent a shockwave in her body. How annoying was it that he could do this to her out of the club. “My name is Kim Yugyeom.” He said sweetly. It caused her to look at him in the eyes again. She so desperately wanted to tell him who she was. To kiss him again to make him hers again.  
“Nice to meet you.” She said looking in his eyes. “Please kiss me.” She said her eyes getting wide as a smirk grew on his face. She had said it out loud without meaning to. She had better game than this. She could seduce anyone with a few words but being in front of him again she had lost her ability to keep it together. He laughed and her heart melted to hear it again. “Maybe next time, cutie.” He touched her nose, “Can I keep this?” He asked and Luna shook her head no. “No it has to stay here.” She said as she reached for the picture. He moved his hand above his head and Luna glared at him. “Give it back, please.” He laughed again, “Nope. It’s mine now.” Little did he know but she knew one of his weakness. She found it out accidentally one day when she touched his side. He nearly collapsed in laughter. But this time it would be used for a good reason, so she started trying to tickle the tall man in front of her. As expected, he started get laughing bringing his arms down to protect his sides. It was easy now to get the picture now and she snatched out of his hand with ease.  
Once he realized what happened, he trapped Luna in his hands against the table behind her. He looked at her as she held the picture close her chest. He reached up to try and snatch it out of her hands when she quickly put it in her shirt and looked in his eyes. “Don’t think I wont reach in and get it.” He said. His voice sounded slightly rougher and Luna would be lying if she said it didn’t excite her. She took in a deep breath and smirked up at him, “I dare you.” Where all this confidence came from all the sudden Luna had no idea. Possibly it was because he was looking at her like he always did in the club right now.


	6. Dreams

He had spent this last month trying to understand what happened that last time he saw her. Nothing made sense to him. She smelled just like her. He knew sometime people got reincarnated but there was no way that his Violet was the same as her. From what he could tell they looked completely different. They acted completely different too. Violet was so confident in everything she did and Min-Hee was reserved. She had her moments but nothing like Violet. He had to learn more about it.   
Now being the old man that he technically was he like to learn more from books still than technology but in this case, he looked up all he could and nothing came back with results that he was satisfied with. He told his assistant he was going on a walk and made his way to the bookstore he saw while ago. He hoped he remembered where it was. As he entered the store, he took notice of the bell and moved away from it. The smell from the last time no longer wafted around. It smelt completely normal now, which he was grateful of. He heard a voice call out but chose to ignore it. He was on a mission and he didn’t have time for some human to bother him.   
He looked around for a little bit not really paying attention to anything around him. That is until he felt something or rather someone bump into him. He looked down and took notice of the woman in front of her. She was pretty, definitely, but seemed a little weird if he was being honest. He watched her talk and he felt a little twinge as he heard her voice. He shook it off as him being so lonely at the moment. “Do you have books on reincarnation?” He asked the book keep. She said yes and walked from him. He followed her and laughed to himself as she kept looking over her shoulder. When they arrived to the section he couldn’t help but smile as he watched her struggle to reach the book. Being the nice person he was he helped and got the book for her. But he swore he heard something that sounded like a moan come from her, he had to be hearing things. He knew he was attractive but he didn’t think he could get a response like that from someone. With the book in hand he walked to the register to pay for it. He smiled down at the woman, she was pretty cute.   
He paid and thanked her and walked towards the door. If his hearing wasn’t as good as it was he probably wouldn’t of heard her. He turned, halfway out the door, and smiled at her. He listened as she introduced herself and laughed to himself as she didn’t give him time to respond before she spoke again. But what she said next nearly made his blood run cold. What did she mean a picture of him? His great great grandfather? He almost hadn’t noticed her hair up until he watched her hand go to her neck. He noticed something that looked like a birthmark, he wanted to get a closer look. She asked if he wanted to see it and he nodded. He was shocked when she took his hand and nearly dragged him to the back. But he had to laugh as she rummaged around for the book. She brought the book to him and showed him. He all together stopped breathing. This was her book. Before Min-Hee died they had books made of their story. He had her copy and she was to keep hers so if anything happened they would always be able to remember each other. How did it end up here? “Where did you get this?” He asked panicking on the inside. Too many things form the past was being brought up it was almost too much. He listened and nodded, “I’m Kim Yugyeom.” He said already thinking of a way to keep the picture and possibly the book. He tried hard not to laugh at the woman as she asked him to kiss her.   
He could tell by the way her eyes grew she said it without thinking. “Maybe next time, cutie.” He said putting his finger on her nose teasing her. “Can I keep this?” He fully expected her to say yes seeing a it was his picture but was shocked when she said no. He looked down at her and grinned. He already had the picture in his hand so he just put his hand over his hand to play keep away. He felt proud of himself until she started tickling him. He laughed a bit but was immediately taken back. No one knew where he was ticklish but Violet. Did this girl just get lucky?   
He put his hands on the table and looked at her. He didn’t mean to look at her so intensely but something in the girl randomly woke up something. He watched as she put the photo in her shirt and licked his lips. “Don’t think I won’t get it.” He said his voice came out rougher than he meant. Her dare almost caused him to lose control. Who was this girl? How did she just go from a shy cute thing to this confident woman? He got close to her face and whispered in her ear, “Do you really want to do this here? With a stranger?” He felt her shutter under him and he knew he had this girl in his grasp.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist picking her with easy. He sat her on the table and smiled as her legs wrapped around him like she’d been waiting for this. He watched her eyes and they never left his lips and he knew what she wanted. He’d been lonely so why not give into this girl. He put his finger under her chin and placed his lips on hers. At first she seemed frozen in fear, not moving her lips at all. But as he was about to pull away she ran her hands through his hair and he almost melted in her touch. She deepened the kiss and he would not be pulling away any time soon. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling her closer to his body. The way she kissed felt so familiar like she’d been kissing him for years. She knew just how he liked to be kissed. He groaned into her mouth as she pushed herself against him.   
He finally pulled away and looked at the woman in his arms utterly taken back by her. He swore this was some fantasy he had at some point in his life and he was just playing it out in his mind. He felt her lips connect to his against and he wanted so desperately wanted to get lost in this girl. She felt better in his arms than any random girl he’d ever been with. Nearly as good as Violet did. His hands made their way under her shirt when he felt vibrations from his phone. Determined to ignore it he dug his hands into the soft skin under her shirt. He took his lips from her mouth and started kissing down her neck. The noises she made was downright sinful in his ears. The vibrations kept coming and the annoyance was written all over his face as he pulled away from Luna. “Sorry,” he whispered and kissed her and answered the phone. “What.” His tone was harsh and mean. He was tired of being interrupted when he was in the middle of getting what he wanted. He listened to his assistant as he begged him to come back. He said something about someone coming in soon that he had to meet with. But Yugyeom wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes were glued to the girl who had taken her shirt off completely and laid down on the table.   
He felt his pants get tighter just at the sight. Her skin looked so smooth, so soft. He wanted to kiss all over. He blinked a few times making sure that this girl was real. “Mr. Kim?!” He finally heard his assistant yell, “Huh?” He said eyes till glued to the woman who now was looking at him with a sly grin on her face. “You need to come back soon. Your father wants to see you.” Yugyeom internally screamed. “Tell him to give me a few hours, something came up.” He said as he hung up the phone and turned it off. His father would get over it. He had more important things at hand right now.   
She looked up and sat up as he walked closer, “A few hours hm?” She raised her eyebrows, “It seemed important. Should you really wait so long?” He scoffed and kissed her again. This time she moaned against his mouth and he broke away, “You sure you want to stop here?” He asked against her lips praying that she wanted to do this as much as he did. He felt her smile against his lips and pulled him closer to her body. “I dare you to try and leave right now.” With that their lips crashed together kissing each other with more hunger than he’d ever kissed anyone before. Every cell of his body screamed to keep this girl as close to him as possible.   
He pouted when she pushed him away and jumped off the table, but grinned when she locked the door. He walked up to himself up to her and connected their lips again as he picked her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him as he pinned her against the wall. He was going to take him time with this girl. It had been so long since he had any fun with a human. His kissed down her neck grinning at the sounds coming from her lips. With each touch he feels himself heating up, almost ready to pounce on the beauty in his arms. His fangs pop out slightly as he drags his teeth against her neck fighting every urge to bite her. He can’t bite her here, knowing he probably would take it too far.   
He backed her up to the table again and put her on top of it again. He so desperately wanted to rip off her jeans but she still had to be here after so he carefully unbuttoned them and pulled them off. He smiles at the set of lingerie she had on. It was like she was waiting for someone come and take her. She had on red lacy panties and a matching bra. He smiled as she pushed him away and she turned take noticed of the heart shape on her ass. He watched her with intensity as she moved in front of him. Even more so when she sinks to her knee. He licked his lips as Luna unzipped his pants sighing as her lips wrapped around him. The feeling made him moan loud.   
She moved skillfully and he was so close, so very close. She pushed him all the way down her throat when he heard someone yelling in the distance. He felt someone throw at him and he was pissed. His eyes shot open ready to kill anyone who disrupted his dream. He glared at the people in the office, fangs bared until he felt someone smack him against the head. He looked up and saw his father looking down at him. The boner he had quickly deflated as he glared up at his father. “You need help son.” Is all he said as he walked towards his office. He rolled his eyes at his father and excused himself to the bathroom. He was happy he at least he got her number. He had a feeling he was going to have fun with this girl. Maybe she’d be the one to make him forget about all the others for a while.


	7. Dance practice

The pair had been texting each other for a few weeks now. They talked about the small things in their days. Every day Luna felt closer to the man who stole her heart so long ago now. It made her slightly sad knowing that he wouldn’t know who she really was. But as of right now, she couldn’t think about that. You see, at the end of this month they would be having a big show for the anniversary of the clubs opening. They’d be celebrating 25 years this year and they wanted to do something big.  
The girls had been spending any days they weren’t working in a dance studio practicing. Instead of the normal, the higher ups wanted the girls to do full dance routines. They were to pick the music and the groups. As each girl had to be in at least two big dance numbers for the night. Some of the girls expressed how nervous they were about dancing and Luna did everything she could to help those girls. Since only a handful of them ever took proper dance classes it was up to them to choreograph everything.  
Luna picked her groups, purposely picking girl who did have experience. She knew she could couch these girls to be great since they all had basic steps and rhythm. She felt bad about not responding to Yugyeom for a long time, but she needed to make this perfect. She would call him at night to tell him about the dance practice. He was surprised when she first told him, guess he didn’t expect her to be a dancer.  
But tomorrow was the big party. The club would be shut down so the dancers and vampire could use the space up top. These parties were usually very expensive and they only let the best clients in. Luna had her group who had a harder time picking up choreography in for one last practice. After trying to figure out something that would be easy for them to do, she came across After School’s “First Love” video from a music show and it was perfect. They had used poles and someone tricks that the girls already knew.  
Tonight was just about fine-tuning bits of the dance. She felt excited and relieved that she got this done. It was one of the biggest accomplishments she had done for the club. After she was satisfied with the girls, she told them that they could leave for the night. She ended the night early and smiled when she was alone in the studio. She had about an hour left on her reservation and skipped to her laptop to pick a new song for her to dance to.  
She settled on “Symphony” By Clean Bandit and Zara Larson. Putting up her hair in a ponytail she pressed record. She waved at the camera and began dancing freely to the music. It had been so long since she got to feel free like this. Her body moved gracefully as she used most of the space. At the end of the song she walked up to the camera and smiled big, “Told you I can dance.” She blew a kiss to the camera and ended the video. Luna watched it back and was proud of how she danced, proud enough to send it Yugyeom.  
For fun she let the music play and danced until time was up. Her body was on fire but felt amazing. She really had to keep coming to practice more. She packed her bag back up and put pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, it was starting to get cold at night and she didn’t want to catch a cold.  
She the day off from the bookstore, knowing she would have far too much to do during the day. And boy was she glad she did. It started around 10 with one of the girls freaking out about the pressure on her with the party coming up. Luna had to talk her down and convinced her that tonight was going be perfect. After that she had a few hours to herself and took a bath. Her phone vibrated and she sighed hoping it wasn’t another girl freaking out. But she smiled wide when she saw Yugyeom’s name pop up.  
Opening the message, her heart leaped as he complemented her and that she was good. They talked the whole time she was in the bath and the smile wouldn’t leave her face. After the bath, she had twenty minutes to leave to help with final preparations. She knew he hadn’t been coming to the club recently but something in her hoped he would be coming tonight. She wanted to show off for him, she wanted him to watch her dance again. It took ten minutes from her apartment to get to the club and she basked in the sunlight as she exited the car.  
Taking in a deep breath she walked in in awe at how the club looked. It looked different, must more beautiful than it ever had. They had built a stage for the girls tall enough that no one could bother them while they danced. They had blood red velvet draped from the ceiling, she laughed as Bear looked over at her with an exhausted expression. She waved as she slipped behind the curtains and was met with chaos.  
Half of the girl’s costumes were too small; some didn’t bring their masks or their sent blockers. She shook her head and began helping those who needed it. During all this she got a chance to meet with the costume director who gave her the outfit for the night. Luna look at it and back at up at the woman. “I didn’t choose them, they did.” She said with an eyeroll. They had to wear yet again schoolgirl outfits. But this time the shirts were too short and tight and the skirts barely covered an ass cheek. After getting dressed, Luna debated on wearing a wig tonight. On one hand it would be her normal but on the other she would be dancing pretty heavy tonight and it might come off. The thought made her shutter and decided against it. She put her hair in two high pigtails and curled them. This was going to be the first time she danced here without a wig on.  
Putting on the mask, she smiled at her reflection. The other girls smiled at her as they were equally excited for tonight. They knew how much this meant to the club and they wanted them to be proud. She took a peek out and was surprised at how crowded it was. She ran back to her mirror and put on the red lipstick and straightened out the skirt once again She was ready.


	8. How dumb could he be

Although he and Luna had been getting closer, he still had needs as a man. He didn’t want to corrupt the human just yet. He wanted to get to know her better before he brought her into his bed. Who knows if she’d ever even had sex yet? Tonight, he had one of his random hook ups over and she was trying her hardest to please the vampire. She was one that usually got him excited the fastest, but right now he was just bored of her.  
Every time he looked down, he wanted to see Luna. Her big green eyes to look up at him with full of innocence. Her perfect lips to wrap themselves around his cock, but all he saw was a face he’d had before plenty of times. It was starting get on his nerves. This human had wormed her way into his every thought these days. He couldn’t get the kiss out of his mind that they shared that day in the backroom. How her body seemed to fit perfectly against his, the sounds that she made, how she kissed him like they’d been made for each other.  
The thought of her made his cock harden and the girl jumped in excitement thinking her finally got him aroused. How disappointed would she be if she knew the truth. He heard his phone buzz from the other side of the room, choosing to ignore it because this was just started feeling good. He had a feeling it was Luna telling him good night or something so he wouldn’t feel too bad.  
He woke up in the morning with the girl cuddled up to him in bed. He groaned, annoyed at the sight. It still wasn’t who he wanted. He looked at the time, 12 pm. He’d slept most of the day away but they stayed up pretty late into the night. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked to where his phone had landed. He opened the message and smiled seeing a video message. A twinge of guilt shot through him knowing that Luna probably wanted a reply last night. He went downstairs and flopped on the sofa to watch.  
He wasn’t expecting her to move so gracefully as she did to the music. She mixed ballet with contemporary dance. Every movement had a beautiful shape to it. If he didn’t like her before he would have fallen head over heels just from this video along. Hell, he had to stop himself from doing just that. Dancing was something he loved and practiced whenever he could. But he never thought this human could move like this. He thought when she told him she could dance it was more like club dancing like most girls this day in age do. But this one moved like an angel.  
He watched it a few times taking every second in. After the third time he payed attention to the ending. And her smile, God he would do anything to make her smile like that every day. When she blew him a kiss something made him think twice. He’d seen that smile and gesture from Violet and it looked far too similar to him. But there was no way his sweet Luna could be Violet. They were way to different from each other.  
He shook it off as that he was just missing Violet again. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had to go see her and tell her he wouldn’t be coming back anymore. That he found someone who he could be happy with. Luckily enough he knew that tonight would be a big party as Bliss. It would be the perfect time to tell her. He’d cut it off and move on with his life.  
Yugyeom and his friends walked through the doors and immediately were greeted by the owners. They thanked them for coming and to let them know if anyone caught their eye. The boys all looked at Yugyeom who seemed to be in his own world right now. He was looking for Violet but she was no where to be seen. Some girls had begun to walk the floor meeting with clients talking to them. He found their table being one of the only reserved ones, perks of being rich and powerful he said to himself.  
The lights dimmed and lights lit up the stage. The first group came out and he was impressed by the number on stage. They danced well and he even found himself enjoying himself as they finished. After, he found himself relaxing against the chair joking with his friends. His attention was grabbed again by the MC introducing the next group. His eyes fell on the girl in the middle who commanded the utmost presence.  
It was her; he took a deep breath in not knowing what he was going feel after he watched her dance. He had to break this off. It was best for him and for his budding relationship with Luna. The MC announced that Violet choreographed this dance and Yugyeom looked up her with a surprised look. She never mentioned that she knew how to teach dance. He’d seen her on stage so many times he was used to the way she moved on a pole and at first that’s all it was, but then he watched the woman walk from the pole and that’s when he sat their in awe. She moved like Luna had in the video, granted the moves were different but she had the same grace and talent. He felt confused as he watched her. His eyes never left her trying to figure out why they were so similar. As they finished, Violet flashed her famous smile and that’s when it hit him.  
Every reason why the two seemed so similar. How could he be so stupid? How did he not recognize her when they met at the bookshop? She just seemed so sweet and innocent. He felt like the biggest idiot in the room. His eyes met hers and for a moment everyone in the room vanished. This was his angel. The one he’d been dreaming of. The one who occupied his every thought. His heart hurt as she walked off stage.  
He found the owner and told him that he wanted a room alone with Violet and the man smiled, “Ah, can’t stay away from her can you Sir?” He joked as he let Bear know. Yugyeom was told the room number he found his way there in no time. He let the boys know he was going to be busy for a little while. They smiled and nodded and continued to watch the dancers on stage. He waited for five minutes, pacing around the room until he heard the doorknob turned. It took everything in him to not run to the door and sweep her in his arms.


	9. Cover blown

: After finishing her dance she caught a glimpse of him. He came. He actually came and he got to watch her dance. All she saw was his perfect face and her heart swelled up. She was ushered off stage before she could do anything. In her chair she took a few deep breaths the smile on her face didn’t leave. The others congratulated her on a great dance and that they didn’t know she had it in her. She felt so proud of herself.   
Her high was stole by someone clearing their throat. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Bear by her side. “Your needed in this room. Your favorite requested to see you.” He said walking away once he saw her get up. He escorted her to the room and waved as she opened the door. She felt giddy when she opened the door and he was standing there. Yugyeom looked better tonight then he had any time he had in a long time. He had on black taped pants that looked expensive, a flowy dark blue button down with see through sleeves and a black jacket. She smirked at the sight and looked up at him.   
“Well don’t you look dapper.” She said as she closed the distance between them fully expecting their normal activities. But he put his hand out and looked at her with a slightly mad look in his eyes. It caused her blood to run cold. Did she do something wrong? “I know.” He voice was dark and frightening for Luna. “Kn-know what?” She stammered. He was scaring her. He was always so sweet to her.   
“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” He said getting closer to her making her back against the wall, “Did you think I was stupid? That you could continue to play me like this?” Luna looked at the door ready to bolt. She couldn’t answer his questions. He slammed his hands against the wall and but his hand on her chin, “Did you really think you could keep this game up, Luna” Her eyes grew wide at the sound of her name.   
“N-no, I’m Violet.” She said trying to come up with some lie, but the look in his eyes told her she really had been caught. He chuckled and got close to her face, “How could I not see it. This silly mask really works, didn’t it?” His eyes softened slightly and Luna felt herself breath. But she couldn’t look him in the eyes, “I’m sorry..” She said quietly tears forming in her eyes as she pulled off the mask. She looked back up at him for a moment and he placed his lips on hers. Confusion hit her as he put his hands on her cheeks and continued kissing her. Her eyes fluttered close after a few moments. They stayed like that for a few minutes just kissing each other softly. “I should be mad at you.” He whispered against her lips as he pulled away. “But I can’t get you out of my head.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her head to his chest.   
“You’re not mad?” She couldn’t understand why he was being so nice. He shook his head and walked her over to the sofa in the private room. “I can’t be mad at you, princess. I really should be, but I can’t. I’m so annoyed.” He smiled at her and pulled her close, “My beautiful Luna. Do you know that I was going to break this off with this part of you to be with the other you? I came here to tell you that I had found someone who I wanted to be with.” She laughed and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away, “But why can’t I smell you? The last time I was here you had a faint smell, but you just smell normal now.” Her eyebrows lifted in confusion for a moment, “Oh! That’s the scent blockers. They give it to us so none of you will follow us home at night.” She said as she started taking her earrings off. “Better?”  
Luna watch his face went from his normal to a mix of sad and confusion. “What? Do I smell bad? I put more perfume on before I came in here.” Tears began to fall from his eyes and he nuzzled his face against her neck and took a deep breath in. He held her desperately like she would vanish in a moment. “Yugyeom?” She said as rubbed his back. “Are you okay?”


	10. Lost in passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me as I found writing this chapter a little awkward. But hey, enjoy!

He watched as she took off the earrings, eyes content to take in every moment. At first there wasn’t any smell, he was confused because he knew he smelt lavender and honey on her that night, even though it was faint. As he was about to say something, her scent filled the room. Memories filled his mind, things he had forgotten. Everyday activities he and Min-Hee did, from cuddling to their most intimate moments. His mind almost couldn’t keep up.  
It was all too much, all he wanted was to lay his head down. Yugyeom nuzzled up in Luna’s neck where the scent was the strongest. Even the bad memories came in, their fights, their break ups and the moment of her death. Tears began to form in his eyes as curled himself closer to the woman in his arms. Her voice brought him brought him back to reality. This woman wasn’t Min-Hee, she was his Luna. His moon. To him the sun set the moment Min died and Luna was the next phase in his life.   
He looked up into the woman’s eyes, full of worry. He’d been so ready to give everything up for her before he even knew. He wanted to show the woman the world that he couldn’t show Min. It killed him knowing that he was the reason that Luna had that mark on her neck. Those were his teeth marks. His hands found their way up to neck and ghosted over the mark. He couldn’t find the words to answer her. He just kept looking into the green eyes that had captivated him for three years.   
When he finally spoke his voice cracked with emotion, “I can’t believe you’re real. I’ve waited for so long.” He cupped his hand under Luna’s chin and kissing her deeply. The kiss was hungry with lust, but full of love. His heart sored when she kissed him back with the same passion. A shiver shot down his spine causing him to deepen this kiss further. He wanted to shower her with all of his love. He’d been waiting so long to fall in love again.   
He gently laid her down on the sofa. He wanted do everything to please this woman. Normally he was all about his own pleasure not caring if anyone else got off. But right now, he didn’t care about his own arousal or the tightening of his pants. The only thing in his mind was Luna and how badly he wanted to make her moan his name and his name only for the rest of her life. He sat up and looked down at the perfect being under him. How could he be so lucky? He found his soulmate twice. Granted her body changed and personality had changed but her soul was the same.   
His eyes moved over every inch of her body and licked his lips. He leaned down and left a peck on her lips, laughing a bit as she whimpered when their lips parted. He moved down leaving small heated kisses on her neck, down her chest on her stomach and finally to her inner thighs. He looked up at her again and smirked. He watched as she writhed slightly under his touch. He was ever so grateful by the skimpy outfits he got to see her in. In one quick movement he had her underwear off and licked his lips at what was in front of him.  
Yugyeom smirked, “Someone was enjoying herself, hmm princess.” His voice was rough, dripping with excitement. He placed his fingers against her core and pushed them in slowly. He started with two and quickly move to two pumping them slowly. Her moans made his cock twitch, she was pure sin right now and he loved it. He dipped down and used his tongue against her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked up at the sensation, “Yugyeom…” She moaned out, music to his ears.   
He let out a moan as he felt her hands run through his hair. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and continued to work on Luna’s pussy. He wanted her to cum so bad. He needed to hear her yell out his name. With in a few more thrust of his fingers he got his wish. His free hand wrapped around her hip and pushed her down as she rode out her orgasm against his face. When she was finished, he looked up and licked his fingers and his lips again. He moved up to her ear and nipped at it slightly, “Baby, you taste amazing...” Her hips moved against his as she whimpered. He knew she wanted more and he couldn’t be happier.   
Taking off his coat he sat back on the sofa and pulled Luna on to his lap. He kissed her and rubbed his every so hard length against her body. The human on his lap could no longer take it and begged for him, “Gyeomie…” He smiled at the nickname, “Please, please fuck me.” The way she said it shot a fire through him. His entire body warmed up. He sat her on the sofa as he stood up and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He watched as her eyes grew a bit seeing his now fully hardened cock. He watched as she bit her lip and smiled up at him.   
As much as he wanted her beautiful lips wrapped around him, he wanted to be inside of her so much more. He sat back down, shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest and pulled Luna back on his lap. Their eyes never left each other as he lined himself up and let her sink down. “Fuck, baby…” he moaned out louder than he meant to, “You’re so fucking tight.” He was in heaven. He knew he could never go back to another pussy again after feeling hers. He moaned louder when she began to move her hips against him. His hands grabbed her hips and made her move faster. His finger tightened as she bounced on his lap. “Fuck baby…”  
The smell of sex and sound of moans filled the room, neither caring who heard them now. The pair were in pure bliss as their bodies intertwined. He stood up, still very much inside of Luna, and laid her on the couch. She was doing so good pleasuring he wanted to do it in return. He pulled out slightly as he put a pillow under her hips and readjusted himself. “Gyeomie…” The woman whispered as he slid himself back in rather roughly. He knew he was coming close to the end he could feel the pressure build. He moved his body hard against hers, thrusting into her like he hated her. She seemed to love it which made his arousal that much more heightened. He felt her wall clench and it nearly made him come crashing down. “Right there, fuck don’t stop!” God he could die tonight and be happy. He continued to fuck her and soon he felt her nails dig into his skin. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna..” She was cut off by her own orgasm send Yugyeom over the end too.   
He leaned down and kissed Luna breathing heavy. “You know you’re mine now, right?” He said between kisses. She laughed and pulled him closer as he pulled out of her, “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you do read it, please leave any suggestions to further along this story.


End file.
